Slow Dawn
by JRCash
Summary: Han and Leia find a moment to themselves while deep in space. [Lightly smutty and NSFW]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not profit from this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Another one shot in my personal challenge to write more short stories. Only a matter of time before I wrote something a little steamy, so without further to do, have some lazy morning lightly lemony goodness._

* * *

Han woke up, coming to his senses as consciousness slowly returned to him. The familiar sounds of the Falcon surrounded him, faint whirring and clicking echoing thru the metal walls of the ship. Leia's head rested against his bare chest, nestled in the crook of his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as she still peacefully slept. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up, his beautiful princess in his arms, even more so that she was still naked from the night before beneath the blanket that covered the both of them.

They were in hyperspace, only halfway thru the series of jumps they needed to complete in order to reach the outer rim. Another mission to another planet in the far reaches of the galaxy had been ordered of them, neither complaining as they were allowed to go together, knowing that the life that they lead was not a common one. Jumping from one side of the galaxy to the other to rebuild the galaxy with nothing more than short stays on military bases in between, the only home they had to call their own for the time being the Falcon. At least they worked together, stealing away whatever small moments they could find between meetings and New Republic duties to maintain some sense of normalcy in their relationship.

Leia had been so busy with meetings and other obligations that Han felt as though he had barely be able to spend much time with her while they were on base on Chandrila. He knew the New Republic needed her, but he missed the rare moments like the current one where they could just be together.

Stirring in her sleep, Han felt Leia shift against him, her small hand that had been resting against his stomach now moving absentmindedly across his torso as she woke up. How he would never tired of her touch, the way her fingertips grazed against him so gently.

Turning slightly in the crook of his shoulder, her deep brown eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"Morning, handsome" she sleepily said, a half smile turning at the corner of her mouth.

"Morning, beautiful" he replied, kissing the top of her hair.

"Where are we?" She asked, her mind beginning to clear itself from foggy slumber. It had been some time since she could remember sleeping that well and it felt as though she had been out for days. She always slept better in Han's arms and when there was no chrono alarm that would disturb her slumber to get up early and rush into work.

"Space" he joking answered as he smiled back at her.

"I know that, you nerf herder" she giggled at his comment.

"Somewhere in the Elegasso system would be my best guess".

"Doesn't your ship need a Captain?" She inquired as she kissed his chest, her disheveled hair falling loose from her braid, errant strands around her face brushing against his skin. She silently hoped that the Falcon didn't need him for anything for she was more than content snuggled in the bunk with him.

Han could tell by the hum the Falcon was making that Chewbacca had set the coordinates into the Falcon's navicomputer, the ship working on autopilot for the time being. He knew every sound his ship made, even when away from the cockpit. He could instinctively tell how she was running as if it was his sixth sense.

"We have a couple more standard hours before she needs my attention. Do you have anything to do this morning?"

"Not that I can think of" Leia nonchalantly replied as she nuzzled into his side.

"So I actually get my princess all to myself for a little while longer?" He ran his fingers up and down the outside of her bare arm as her body pressed against him.

"I suppose you do" she chided back, her own fingers continuing to trace against him, returning the gentle touches he was placing against her.

He had finally gotten her to himself last night. Chewie had offered to pilot the Falcon for a while, leaving Han time to cook dinner for the two of them. Leia had been working, engrossed in her data pad while he prepared csolcir, a traditional Corellian dish she had taken a particular liking to. She had powered the device off once dinner was ready and much to his surprise, it stayed off after dinner, allowing her to take him up on an offer of a game of sabacc and a few glasses of wine. After the third round of the game, that she had lost to him at, she began fervently kissing him. Returning her affectionate gesture, it soon grew more passionate between them at the holo chess table in which they had been seated at as their hands wandered over each other and clothing began to be removed.

Han already knew Chewie probably was going to have a smart ass comment for him when he discovered that his vest and shirt was still lying discarded somewhere in the lounge. The Wookiee was used to the couple by now, as long as he didn't have to see or hear them going at it, he tried his best to give them space. Other than poking fun at Han occasionally, Chewie didn't understand human mating rituals and he preferred to keep it that way. They had found their way back to their bunk already all over one another, and by Han's best guess, had both fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion after a few rounds of exertive love making.

Shifting slightly, Han rolled to his side to face Leia. Her lips met his in a soft kiss, one that quickly became less gentle as mouths parted and tongues met each other with a growing passion. Under the blanket, his free hand began to wander, caressing the curve of her side and across her breasts, gingerly squeezing them before releasing and exploring the rest of her body.

There was no agenda, no rush for time. Nothing but morning laziness between the two of them, no immediate matters that needed their attention for the time being. The whole galaxy could wait, for in this moment, it was just the two of them together.

Gently grasping the back of her thigh, he brought her leg to rest against his waist, causing her legs to part. Holding her close, he pressed against her wetness. Slowly, he entered her, eliciting a soft moan from her. Kissing against her neck, he thrust further into her, finding a slow rhythm within her as their bodies intertwined.

Neither of them were in any hurry, both half awake as they gently rocked against one another. Peppering Han's lips with slow kisses, Leia closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of the sweet and leisurely rhythm they had found with each other.

"Gods, you're beautiful in the morning" Han whispered to her, her eyelashes parting at his gentle words as his forehead pressed against hers.

Thru the sleepy haze between them, Leia whispered back to him. "I love you".

"I love you too, my princess".

If Han were to be able to remain in a single moment forever, he would mostly likely choose this very one. The way her breath was becoming short and ragged, only interrupted by her light kisses, her soft lips pressing against his. How her body felt against him, the way she enveloped him was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel her tightening around him, her own pleasure beginning to peak within her.

Her fingertips pressed against the back of his neck as her body tensed with gratification, her fingers twisting thru the errant strands of his hair along his neckline.

"Oh gods, Han" she moaned as her orgasm shattered thru her. Her head spun as he thrust into her deeply, his own release quickly following hers.

A moment of silence fell between them, the only sound was their breathing intermingling with the Falcon's engines. Once he had collected himself enough, Han withdrew himself from her allowing her to remove her leg from resting against his waist. Rolling away from him to her other side, Han cuddled up to her back. She seemed so tiny compared to him, her small body enveloped in his arms as he kissed against her cheek.

"You awake?" he asked to her sluggishly, his own tiredness catching up to him.

"Mmm barely" she muttered faintly, her eyes already closed as she began to drift off to sleep again, nestled safely in her Corellian's embrace.

* * *

Han groaned as an alarm warning from the cockpit echoed down the hall, jolting him awake and alerting the him that the autopilot cycle was coming to an end. He wasn't ready to get up as the beeping continued, followed by a Wookiee's growl.

[Your turn to actually fly your ship]

"Alright, I'm coming" Han shot back at Chewbacca, trying to keep his voice low enough to not wake Leia.

He kissed Leia on the cheek before letting her go from his arms and rolling away from her in the bed. Reaching for a pair of his pants that had been discarded on the floor, he tried his best not make too much noise. He sat up, pulling the wrinkled pair of blood stripes over his legs as stood from the bunk. As he reached for a shirt that hung on a hook on the wall, he took one more look at Leia who was still curled up on her side, nothing more than a thin blanket barely covering her pale body.

Stretching her arms out onto the empty sheets in the bunk besides her, Leia realized that she had not been dreaming that Han had gotten up. Languidly opening her eyes, she noticed Han was finishing getting dressed and looking back over his shoulder at her. She met his glance and smiled at him.

"Go, Captain. I'll be here when you get back".


End file.
